Chained
by PoisonXLilly
Summary: What did L and Light do while they were chained together? Funny drabbles from Death Note.
1. Stubborn

"Light-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Please come over here."

"No."

"Light-kun, I need to reach these papers over here. It will be impossible to do so if you refuse to move over here. I'm sure your coffee can wait."

"And let it go cold? No thank you. I, unlike you, like my coffee hot."

"Light-kun, please stop being difficult."

"Then please stop assuming I'm Kira, because I'm not, and get rid of this chain."

"No, Light-kun."

Light Yagami was stubborn. And so was L.


	2. She Had It Coming

"This may be the best idea you've ever had, Light-kun." L chuckled, glancing at the young man opposite of him.

"Of course, Ryuzaki. Like I'd pass up and chance to do this…" Light chuckled, hidden in the shadows of the wall, waiting for the blonde known as Misa to come waltzing through.

"I admit, this seems rather evil, but I do believe she had it coming for her." L whispered, also hidden in the shadows behind the wall.

The evil geniuses were sitting opposite of each other, hiding so no one could spot them. The door to the hallway was open, the chain that linked L and Light lying innocently on the floor, just waiting for Misa.

"Liiight! Where'd ya go, darling?" Misa spoke in a sing-song voice.

Hidden in the shadows, L and Light chuckled in unison, just waiting for Misa to walk through the doorway…


	3. Light Bulb

"Light broke. I'll have to call Watari to get us a new one." L muttered, just loud enough for Light Yagami to hear.

"Ryuzaki, what are you talking about? I'm right here. I'm not broken." Light said, frowning and glared at the great detective.

L glanced over at Light and shook his head. "No, Light-kun, I meant this light bulb." L pointed toward the ceiling.

"Ryuzaki, I am not broken! And stop calling me 'Light Bulb'. It's getting annoying." Light snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at L.

L sighed and yanked on the chain that bonded him and Light. "Light-kun is being rather stupid today…"

**(A/N: Brought to you by: Bad Pun Inc.! Anyway, I just had to be a part of the millions of people who made fun of Light's name, haha. Like it? In other news, I'm getting ideas left and right for these drabbles…) **


	4. Dango

"Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango Daikazoku!" Light sang under his breath, typing away at his computer.

L glanced over at him and frowned. "What is Light-kun singing?"

Light glanced at L and gasped. "You've never heard of the _Dango_ Family?" He looked as if L just asked him what **cake** was.

L shook his head. "What's the Dango Family?" He tilted his head and looked interested.

Light rolled his eyes and sighed. "Watch CLANNED." He told him simply.

**(A/N: I had no idea how to end this…I apologies if it sucks! Anyway, I recently started watching CLANNAD and I think it's adorable! If anyone is interested in watching it, I highly recommend it, it's hilarious and touching.)**


	5. Light On Light Off!

"Light-kun, will you please come here for a second?" L asked in a curious tone.

Light looked over at him and frowned. _'Well, that's not hard to do, Ryuzaki, seeing as how were __**chained together**__!' _Light thought, but walked closer to the detective anyway.

L put his hands together and then raised them up to Light's face. Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, he clapped once.

Spooked, Light jumped. "What was _**that**_ for, Ryuzaki?"

L tilted his head, confused. "I was testing that commercial I saw the other day…It appears as if it does not work." L shrugged and sat back down on his chair, the L way, pretending to ignore Light

Light looked completely bewildered, and then remembered a certain commercial that had appeared on TV the other day. He glared at L and snapped, "I hate you."

L chuckled. "Took you long enough to understand my joke…"

**(A/N: Okay, I originally had planned to write out a few paragraphs of a fuming Light walking to headquarters one day, a few days after that certain commercial aired and being pissed about his name being made fun of from the commercial…But I settled on this instead. Rate and Review, please!)**


	6. Sharing Is Caring!

Light finished typing the sentence he was writing on his document. He sighed and leaned back against his chair and thought, '_I already know who's going to die! Misa's doing all this stuff for me!_'. He looked over at L and rolled his eyes. What was that, his tenth cake slice for today? Every few minutes Watari would come in, handing him yet another slice. L was now biting into the strawberry that lay on the current slice.

Finishing off the strawberry, L forked up another slice of cake and realized Light was looking over at him. "Would you like a piece, Light-kun?" He asked, tilting his head and holding out the slice of cake that was still on the fork.

Light thought about this for a few moments and suddenly his stomach growled. Since when was the last time he had eaten? L was content to eating sweets all day, but Light wanted a large burger, maybe even a steak and a baked potato. He couldn't **drag** L to the kitchen and make something that was actually called 'dinner' or 'lunch'. But since L offered…

"Sure, Ryuzaki…" Light said, getting off of his chair and walking over to the detective. He bent down a bit and L reached up and placed the fork in his mouth along with the cake piece.

Blushing slightly, Light grinned. "Haha, no wonder you like these cakes, Ryuzaki!" He chuckled, trying to be nice and return the favor.

L nodded and scooped up another slice, letting Light eat that piece off the fork as well.

**(A/N: Aww! Cake sharing buddies! I had this idea and thought it was adorable! Like it? =^.^=) **


	7. A Kind Hug

Light and L walked through the hallway, Light deep in thought. _'So, if Misa kills that man I told her about the other day, then all should go exactly as planned for what goes toward my bigger plan of killing…' _

"Light-kun is being rather quiet today. Is anything wrong?" L asked from behind Light as Light bit his lip, deep in thought. Hearing his words, though, Light shook his head and turned around.

"No, nothing's wrong, Ryuzaki! I'm just wondering what I should…get Misa for a gift, because I saw some candy she might like." Light answered, thinking on the spot. _'Dammit…Ha, Misa's getting nothing!'_

"Oh…alright then. Would I be able to try some, too?" L asked, smiling faintly.

'_Dammit!' _"Umm, sure, I guess." Light replied, pretending to give him a friendly grin. He spun around and they continued their walk down the hallway.

Suddenly, a few moments later, Light felt something hug him from behind and thought L had let Misa do this and not say anything. Turning his head, he gasped in surprise as he saw L hugging him, eyes closed and a smile on his face, clearly very happy.

Light blushed, but he had to know why L was hugging him for reasons unknown. "Wh-what are you doing, Ryuzaki?"

"Nothing," L answered, still clinging to Light. "I just thought it was kind of you to think of your friend as well as your girlfriend. Light-kun is very kind!"

Light's blush grew more apparent and he opened his mouth in order to ask L to kindly get the hell off of him, but he couldn't find it in his heart to do so, so they just stood like that, L clinging on Light in a kind hug.

**(A/N: Another adorable drabble! Inspired by a picture I saw of L hugging Light, haha~!) **


	8. Many Uses

"Alright, Ryuzaki, here's the paper you wanted." Light said, handing him the piece of printed out paper that was filled with a list of suspects that had died by the hands of Kira the past few days.

L took the sheet and placed it on the table in front of him, but before Light had the chance to turn around, L yanked on the chain connecting the two of them, pulling Light in for a kiss with L.

Lingering there for a few seconds, Light pushed himself away from the raved-haired man and snapped, a deep blush on his face, "Wh-what was th-that for, Ryuzaki?"

L chuckled, placed his thumb on his lip like he always did, and then looked away, apparently in thought. "Nothing, just testing the many uses of the chain…"

**(A/N: Oh no…What are you guys doing to me?)**


	9. Another Victory! Unchained Version

Light walked into the Task Force headquarters, finally free of L. He had enjoyed a nice weekend, finally free of the chains that had bonded him to the creepy raven-haired man.

He arrived in the office room where they all worked; glancing all around, he finally spotted the aforementioned man. Grinning with pure evil, Light sat down at his computer desk, evil plot already in mind.

"Hello, Ryuzaki." Light greeted, bowing down his head slightly.

The sugar-addicted looked over at him and blinked at him with black emotionless eyes. "Hello, Light-kun. Did you have a good sleep?"

Aww, he actually looked concerned! Ah well. "Panda-puffsayswhat?" Light spoke out swiftly, glancing back toward L.

"What?" L tilted his head, frowning.

"Nothing, Ryuzaki…" Light replied, chuckling like a mad man inside his head. _'Another victory for Kira!'_

**(A/N: Light, your evil! Anyway, in the middle of something important that will be brought up soon, I had this idea and quickly wrote it down. Enjoy! Also, I know they aren't chained together in this one, but I have to post it in Chained! Sorry! )**


	10. L's Revenge!

Getting out of his chair and stretching, Light grimaced as he heard the rattle of the chain that connected him and…_it._ Light had been busy all day, sitting at the computer, typing and staring the screen for hours on end. Now, it was around midnight, and he _had_ to force L to get some sleep.

"Ryuzaki, c'mon, we've been at this for hours. Let's go get some sleep. It won't help very much if we're exhausted while working on the Kira case." Light tried to explain, hoping the genius would realize sleep was actually _good_ for you.

L slowly glanced over at Light and sighed, clearly unhappy. "Kirasayswhat, now?" L muttered, just loud enough for Light to hear him.

"What?" Light asked, not sure what L had just said. Suddenly, he blinked in realization, his eyes flashing wide open. Then, he glared at L, furious. "Dammit, Ryuzaki! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Kira?"

L sighed and hopped off of his chair, immediately arching his back like an old man. "It was just a joke; you don't need to yell…" He grumbled, shuffling his feet toward the hallway.

**(A/N: Light, you made the panda-puff unhappy! Bad Light Bulb, Bad! *dodges watermelon*. Anyway, this is clearly a…response chapter, or however you want to call these suckers, to the chapter 'Another Victory! Unchained Version'. L's revenge! Muahahaha!)**


	11. Dear

"Light-kun, will you be a dear and hand me that slice of cake?"

Silence.

"Light-kun?"

"Did you just call me…dear?"

"Yes. Why, does it bother you…?"

"…A bit."

"Alright, okay. Then I'll stick with Light-kun…"

Silence.

"Light-kun, would you please hand me that slice of cake?"

Glare.

"Whatever. Here, Ryuzaki."

"Thank you…dear."

"Stop it!"

Chuckle…

**(A/N: My thoughts before writing: L is kinda polite, isn't he? Anyway, nothing really…Important. Just…fluff, I guess, haha…)**


	12. When Snow Melts

L shuffled his worn out shoes on the cold pavement. Breathing in chilly air, he sighed and looked above him. The snow was falling ever so gently down to the earth. It was quiet outside. Even the cars passing by seemed to be silenced. The whole world was muted and the snow made everything seem simply gorgeous.

Standing next to him with him arms crossed over his chest was Light. He was silently glaring at the detective, shivering. He was wearing a black coat over his long green sweatshirt and pants. Finally he spoke, sounding a bit annoyed and impatient. He _**was**_ forced outside with L because they were still chained.

"Ryuzaki, what are we doing outside? It's freezing out! We need to get back into headquarters and work on the Kira case. We can't afford to stand around outside! C'mon, let's go." Light yanked a little on the chain.

L slowly tilted his head toward Light, totally creeping him out, even if L didn't mean to do so. "Light-kun, do you know what snow becomes when it melts?" L asked simply, out of the blue.

Light frowned at him. More nonsense from L. "It becomes water when it melts, of course. What kind of question is that?"

L sighed, shaking his head. "To be expected, Light-kun. Although, to tell you the correct answer, it would have to be spring. When snow melts, it becomes spring. You never knew this?"

Light growled at him, frowning even more. "No, Ryuzaki. It does not become spring. All logic points to it becoming water. Now, will you please come inside?"

L sighed again, but looked back up at Light. Nodding, he replied, "Yes. I am indeed getting chilly. Let's go inside."

Light rolled his eyes and marched in front L, leading the way inside. L then kept up with his pace and stopped, forcing Light to stop. Suddenly, L leaned over and gave Light a slight hug.

"It is indeed cold. But I cherish every moment, because I know that this might be the last time I will ever see the snow. I might never even see the spring ever again. Even though we go through harsh and terrible times, they will soon end. But, like I said, you must always cherish these moments. What doesn't hurt you makes you stronger. Even if you betray, you will always be forgiven. Even if you feel like the hurt never ends, there will be light." L stared at Light for a few moments longer, then lead the way inside, leaving Light completely bewildered.

More nonsense from L…?


	13. Day Man!

"Day Man, day Man, uh ahh-ah!" A drunken Light sang, lifting his beer bottle in the air and laughing. L, who was sitting behind him, back to back, chuckled, clapping his hands and singing along with him. They were both sitting on the floor of the Task Force Headquarters, empty beer bottles lying on the floor all around them.

"Fighter of the Night Man, uh ahh-ah!" L sang after Light, as drunk as him. His beer bottle was clasped in his hand, swaying to the beat of the song.

"Champion of the sun, uh ahh-ah!" Light snorted, taking another big gulp of beer. L did so as well, and then they finished off the song, singing together.

"Master of karate, and friendship…for everyone!" The two of them clanked their beer bottles against each other and they burst into laughter.

L glanced behind him and said, "Light…this…this has-…has gotta be _the_ best night…_the_ best night…night ever…" He couldn't even speak clearly, he was so drunk. He chuckled and took another swig of beer.

Light laughed and replied, "You said it…life partner." Giggling, he took a sip of beer along with L.

Suddenly, the chuckling from L stopped. "Wait…what?"

**(Ending joke brought to you by LittleKuriboh. Very obscure joke. The song is "Day Man" from "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia". I have never watched this show, nor have I ever heard of it. I stumbled upon it when I was looking up Death Note parodies on YouTube. I found one that had this song clip in it, and I was thinking…I can **_**so**_** see L & Light singing this…And then I wrote this.)**


	14. No Pun Intended

"…And, at the speed of light, it won't take very long." L finished, and then looked over at Light and Misa.

Misa giggled, holding her hand up to her bottom lips in a very girly fashion. "Light isn't very fast!"

Light narrowed his eyes and Misa. "Shut up, Misa. Go play with your girlfriends or something. L and I are talking about serious business, like the Kira Case."

"But I want to stay with you, Light-kun~!" Misa complained, grabbing on to Light's arm.

Meanwhile, L had chuckled at Misa's 'Light' comment. Even he had sometimes missed that pun…sometimes.


End file.
